He Is Back
by boothlovesbrennan
Summary: What if Howard Epps never died. He is in Brennan's apartment and things are turning bad. Yeah i know i suck at summaries but i would like you to read it and hey if you don't like it i won't hold anything against you promise. Don't own Bones.
1. Chapter 1

Thought i would fix it up might be a bit hard on the eyes. Thanks to a great suggestion.

* * *

He Is Back

Temperance walked into her apartment and locked the door behind her.  
It had been a long day at the Jeffersonian not to mention also a stressful one.  
She put her keys on the table and walked into her room.  
She sat on the end of the bed and sighed but then noticed something.  
She looked around and listened but she didn't hear anything but then she thought that was the problem.  
It was too quiet. Her neighbours were supposed to be renovating next door but she didn't hear a sound.  
She got quickly off the bed and turned on the light.  
"Hello Dr Brennan its so good to see you again."

(BREAK)

Brennan knew who that voice was and thought "No he can't be here." but she turned around anyway.  
Howard Epps was standing behind her smiling.  
"Howard what are... ." She gasped. It was to late he lunged smacking her against the wall and smashed her head into the bed side table.  
"That was quite sad Dr Brennan i thought you would fight back more." He said as he tied both her arms together and led her to the lounge room.  
He put her on the lounge and drew out a gun from his pocket. "You have no idea how long i have waited for this moment, everyday in prison i knew that you were out here living and i knew that you were smarter than me so this is why i can't let you live but i know it will kill your partner if i torture you."  
He knelt down and whispered in her ear "So i will kill two birds with one stone."  
Brennan was breathing hard but managed to gasp out "Booth will find you and he will kill you."  
Epps stood up and smirked at her "I have had enough of talking." and hit her in the temple with the butt of his gun.

* * *

Hello everyone its been a long time i had this bad writers block and my imagination was just not giving me anything to go on but then i was playing Time splitters 2 and was like wow.  
anyway please review im not sure if im doing an alright job (Jeez im only 14) but lol tell me what you think i love hearing from you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

He Is Back. Chapter 2

Earlier that day.  
Temperance was looking over a skeleton from limbo. Booth had not had a case in a week and she was already gotten through 2 limbo skeletons.  
Booth walked through the lab doors and saw Brennan squinting at the bones. He smiled and thought "That's my Bones."  
"Hey Bones." He called from the doors and Brennan looked up. "What Booth do we have a case?" She said as he came closer.  
"Nope just came by to see you." Booth smiled his cheeky grin. Brennan sighed that grin made her melt inside.  
Booth swiped his card and entered the platform. "Wanna go to the diner?" he asked. Brennan looked at the remains and the at Booth.  
He was giving her the puppy dog face and he knew she wouldn't resist.  
"Fine Booth." She gave in and walked off the platform with Booth.  
Booth thought in his head "Works every time."  
They left the Jeffersonian and got to Booth's car. Just as Brennan was about to open her mouth Booth said "I'm driving."  
"Booth." Brennan whined "Why do you always have to drive?"  
Booth smiled "Because i have the gun."

(BREAK)

At the diner.  
They choose their usual spot and the waitress got their orders.  
Brennan frowned "Why didn't you order apple pie? You always get apple pie."  
Booth looked at Brennan "Because i don't want pie right now."  
Brennan thought this was unusual but left it alone.  
They had eaten and Brennan had requested to go back to the Jeffersonian. They were just leaving as Booth's phone rang.  
"Booth." He answered.  
Brennan turned and saw Booth's face go from frowning to stern.  
"Yes sir, right away sir." Booth hung up.  
"Who was that?" Brennan asked.  
"Cullen." Booth said walking fast to his SUV.  
"Whats wrong?" "Howard Epps has escaped from prison." Booth said as he got into the car.  
"What how did that happen? It is supposed to be maximum security. "I don't know how it happened but im taking you to the Jeffersonian and im getting Cam to triple security!"  
All Brennan could do was let him yell.

(BREAK)

As Brennan left the Jeffersonian she could already hear Booth yelling in her head that she shouldn't go anywhere alone but she needed to go home.  
She got into the car and drove off.  
Now she wished that she had told someone...anyone.

(BREAK)

Brennan awoke with a start, she realised that she was bound at the ankles and her arms as she painfully remembers what happened.  
"Good morning Dr Brennan." She looked up and saw Epps standing infront of her. She noticed that she was in a siting up position.  
Epps walked away into the darkness and flicked on some lights. Brennan was immediately blinded. A gasp escaped her lips as she shut her eyes, she had a splitting headache.  
Epps laughed as she squinted at him. "Do you know where we are Dr Brennan?"  
She looked around and shook her head.  
"I guess you wouldn't i think only your partner has been here...Welcome to my basement." She looked at Epps and noticed that he had stubble on his face that wasn't there before.  
"Ah yes im guessing your wondering how long you have been unconcious?"  
"Yes." She croaked, she really need a drink of water.  
"It has been about almost 3 days." Epps smirked.  
Brennan thought back. Two days ago it was Friday night so it must be Monday morning.  
Brennan groaned as she tried to swallow.  
"I take from that, that you are thirsty correct?"  
Brennan nodded. Epps put down a bottle of water just outside her reach and laughed.  
Brennan sighed and a tear slide down her face.  
"Oh come now Dr Brennan it's not that far."  
Brennan stretched as far as she could and her finger tips hit plastic. She then tried to gently nudge the bottle in her direction until she could grasp on to it.  
"Your going to have to try harder because that wasn't even cruel."  
Brennan took a gulp and looked at Epps. "You never used to torture your victims what happened Howard?"  
"Prison is what happened Dr Brennan they dressed me up as a pumpkin and they slowly lowered my I.Q."  
Brennan nodded.  
"I can also tell on your face that you are wondering about your dear partner."  
Brennan looked shocked she was indeed wondering about Booth.  
Epps laughed "What i have done to him is all so sad." and walked away.

* * *

So how am i doing? Love to know. My last chapter i heard was a bit hard on the eyes Lol sorry my mistake i learnt of a thing called paragraphs. Ah tad of a cliffhanger but not really anyway review please. :)


	3. Chapter 3

He is back. Chapter 3

Brennan felt fear squeeze her stomach "What had he done to Booth?" She thought.  
"What did you do to him?" She called across the room.  
Epps turned around. "Took the one person in the world that could keep him in his job and keep him sane." Epps smirked.  
Brennan was stunned. She knew that he cared about her but not that much. "Is he O.k?"  
"Suprisingly...Yes but not for long." Epps grabbed a chair and sat down.  
Brennan sighed. She could see his anxious face filled with determination.  
"Is anyone looking for me?"  
"Hm good question. They have been playing my game." Epps sighed. "They have been running around in my wild goose chase."  
Brennan frowned. "Why haven't you killed me yet?"  
This took Epps off gard. "What?"  
"I was just wondering why haven't you done it yet?"  
Epps smiled. "Because the more i torture you, the more it tortures your partner."  
"Which reminds me. Have you noticed your missing something Dr Brennan?"  
Brennan froze. She searched up and down. Cut to her eyebrow and what looked like 2 broken fingers.  
"Check your ears Dr Brennan."  
"My earlobe." Brennan sighed. She had her mother's earrings in and they were her favourite.  
"Yes strange i know but it wasn't intentional. You see when i smashed you into the table, it must have ripped off."  
Brennan felt annoyed and angry. "You know Epps your a bastard."  
Epps jsut walked away.

(BREAK)

Saturday Morning....

Booth walked into the lab and instantly noticed Bones wasn't there. He noticed Zack was just standing there.  
"Zack were is Bones?" Zack looked startled.  
"I..I don't know. She is always here on time never late." Zack looked worried.  
Booth nodded it was unusual.  
Booth walked to Cam's office and knocked.  
"I don't know." She didn't even look up.  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Booth was annoyed.  
"She walked out of the building and got into her car and i don't know." Cam looked up.  
"Camille someone was meant to be with her all the time." "I know Seeley and im going to find out why someone wasn't but until it's been more than 24 hours she is just late."  
Booth knew that and it annoyed him. "Don't call me Seeley."  
"Don't call me Camille."  
Booth walked out of her office.

(BREAK)

Booth got into his SUV and did the only logical thing he could...go round to her apartment.  
Booth walked up the corridor only to stop halfway to her door. It was ajar.  
Booth looked closer and there was blood on the corner of the door frame.  
"Oh God." He breathed. He radioed through for back up even though he knew he would be suspected if there was anything inside.  
Back up turned up and the entered her apartment carefully.  
The lounge room was a mess. There was blood on the carpet and on the lounge. They then moved to the bedroom.  
It was even worse. There was knocked over furniture and blood on the wall. The FBI forensic team started marking out the struggle.  
"Oh Bones ." Booth hung his head.

(BREAK)

"Booth!" Kirby yelled from his office door.  
Booth looked up.  
Kirby sighed. "Go home Booth, you can't do anything right now."  
"Sir i want to find this guy."  
"Booth go home spend some time with that boy of yours and that's an order." Kirby walked out of his office.  
"Oh and Booth." Kirby walked back.  
"I'm telling the squints tonight so be ready for questions."  
Booth sighed and got out his prayer beads.

(BREAK)

Sunday Night....

Booth heard a knock at the door. He sighed.  
"Booth open this door right now or i am breaking in."  
Booth stood up and opened the door...only to have Angela knock him to the ground.  
"Alright Seeley you will listen to me." Booth was shocked that was the first time Angela had used his first name. "You are going to find Bren and you will get off your ass and stop moping around this house, you were a solider and now your letting yourself just sit here and do nothing!" All Booth could do was listen.  
Angela finished and sighed.  
"O.K." That was all Booth could say.  
"Daddy what's going on?" Parker was standing at the table.  
"Oh God." Angela sighed. "Sorry Booth." Angela got off Booth.  
"What's going on?" Parker asked again.  
"One of Daddy's friends have gone missing." Booth said with a lump in his throat.  
"Is it Dr Bones?"  
"Yeah Buddy." Booth Kept his eyes on Angela, he knew if he looked at Parker he would lose it.  
"I'm sorry Daddy."  
Booth nodded.  
"Your going to stay with mummy O.K ?"  
"O.K" Parker seemed disappointed.

(BREAK)

Booth was pacing and it was starting to annoy Cam.  
"Seeley you will wear a hole in her carpet." Cam sighed from Brennan's office doorway.  
"Have they found anything...anything at all?" "Hey FBI will let you know. We arn't allowed on this one."  
Booth put his head in his hands.  
"Don't give up Booth."  
Booth's phone went off.  
"Booth."  
His face changed from worried to determined.  
"I will be there." Booth hung up.  
"What?...What is it?" Booth said briefly "They found something."

* * *

So are you guys liking this story? Have a more idea's but please review Good/Bad.

Megan :):)


	4. Chapter 4

He Is Back chapter 4.

Booth ran onto the footpath and practically jumped into his SUV.  
He was halfway down the street before he realised he didn't have his seat belt on.  
Booth's last phone call had sent chills down his spine.  
"Booth we have found Dr Brennan's car." Those words just kept repeating in his mind.  
He sighed to himself and really hoped it had a clue to where Bones was. He turned on the siren.

(BREAK)

Booth arrived at the scene and immediately went over to the crashed car.  
"Has anyone touched this car?" Booth asked another agent.  
"No i made sure no one touch it till forensics get here."  
"Good." Booth looked in the front seat.  
"Hey what is that?" Booth asked the Agent.  
"I'm not sure i, never noticed that before."  
Booth put on latex gloves for the first time and gently opened the car door.  
It was a piece of paper with keys next to the paper.  
Booth read it silently and cursed to himself. It read:  
To find Dr Brennan direction is everything.  
"Direction of what?" Booth sighed.  
Someone moved in front of him and started taking photo's.  
"I have to find her." He said more to himself than anyone else.  
"We know." A familiar voice said behind him. Booth turned around.  
It was Zack. Booth was stunned.  
"How did you get here so quick?" Booth knew he didn't drive a car.  
"Me." Angela stepped out from behind Zack.  
"Did he leave us a clue?" Zack asked.  
"Yeah it said To find Dr Brennan direction is everything and then had keys underneath the writting."  
Zack thought for a momment then said "Which direction were the keys facing?"  
Now it was Booth's turn to think. "West." He said finally.  
Zack turned west and pointed. "Maybe that will help."  
Booth turned. It was a sign and it read 20 miles to Boston.  
"Boston." Booth breathed.  
"Why? Whats in Boston?" Angela asked worried.  
"Just Epps house." Booth said Running to his car.

(BREAK)

Brennan woke up stiff,sore and hungry. All Epps had given her was 2 pieces of toast.  
"Good evening Dr Brennan." Epps was sitting in the chair he kept near the table.  
She let out a groan. Epps laughed. "Yes i know but it will be over soon."  
"Your people are getting close it was amazing. Your partner managed to figure out what city your in."  
Brennan took a drink of the water she has been saving. "Your game is coming to an end Howard."  
Epps sighed. "Yes i know but you don't know how it is going to end" Epps smirked. "But i do"  
"How?" Brennan was actually interested.  
Epps came inches from her face and said "Im going to kill you as soon as he sees you." Epps let out a laughed sadistically. "It will kill him."  
Brennan rolled her eyes. "You know Howard I hope Booth kills you even if I die."  
This stopped Epps. His smile dissappered. "Enough." He said curtly and hit her in the face with the butt of his gun.

* * *

Hi all. I know i usually put a chapter up everday but i have been studying for my NAPLAN test it = boring.  
I didn't really know where Epps house was so i made up where it was and I'm sorry because it is a short chapter.  
I had a massive writers block so its probably not that great of a chapter anyway reviews please with sugar on top.

Megan :):)


	5. Chapter 5

He Is Back. Chapter 5

Booth sped his way into Boston. He had already rang Boston police and alerted them to his intentions.  
The agreed to give him back up and anything else he needed.  
He pulled up at Epps house. It was a dingy old town house with brick walls and a rusted old roof. The only beautiful thing was the garden. There was purple and pink flowers lining the brick walls.  
Booth looked in his rearview mirror and saw D.C SUV's and Boston police turn into the street.  
Booth got out of the car and waited for armed police to ready their guns while he put on a bulletproof vest.  
When everyone was ready he then gave a zulu signal to go round the exit. With a curt nod a big burly Boston detective took officers around the back.  
On the count of 3 they simultanously burst through the front door and the back door.  
There was an uproar of "Stay where you are!" and then everything was silent and eerie.  
"Don't shoot." Epps mother said frightened.  
"Where is Howard Mrs Epps?" Booth said quietly and lowered his gun.  
"I don't know, I haven't seen him since he went to jail."  
Booth sighed. "If he was here where would he be?"  
She thought for a few minutes.  
"His old basement. He always went there to be alone."  
Booth looked around and nodded.

(BREAK)

Booth cocked his gun and looked up. He was standing infront of the entrance to the basement, waiting for the O.K from Boston.  
A voice muffled from his radio. "All set D.C when your ready." Booth sighed. No matter how much he did this it always made him nervous.  
"On my signal Boston." Booth looked at his team and nodded.  
Booth counted to 3 and yelled "Go Go Go!" into his radio.  
They cracked down the door and stormed into the basement. Booth looked around and saw a flight of stairs.  
He signalled that he was going down the stairs and was followed by his team."Careful we don't know what's down here." Booth said  
The stormed the next room and Booth stopped short.  
There was Bones head hung with Epps standing next next to her.  
Gun pressed against her head. Booth whipped out his gun.  
"Hello Agent Booth." Epps smiled and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Hi again. Yep another short chapter i know. The next chapter should be longer (I hope). Im not sure when it will be up I'm still studying for my NAPLAN test.  
Review please.  
Megan :)


	6. Chapter 6

He Is Back. Chapter 6.

Booth saw what Epps was going to do and reacted. He aimed and fired.  
Just as Epps did.  
Booth's bullet hit Epps first between the eyes. Epps gun moved just as he fired. Booth heard Brennan cry out in pain. Epps gun had shot her in the shoulder.  
He ran to her and put pressure on her shoulder. "Its OK Bones I'm here."  
She groaned. "Im so stupid." Booth signalled to the paramedics to hurry.  
"Bones you listen to me." Booth said sternly. "This is not your fault."  
"Yes it is Booth." She sighed and went unconscious.  
The paramedics stepped in and Booth was moved out of the way.  
Booth sighed. There was another one to his list.  
They got Brennan onto a gurney and carefully made their way up the stairs. Booth followed.  
"Sir are you related to the injured?" A paramedic asked.  
"I'm her partner." Booth said.  
"Fine you can come with us." The paramedic asked.

(BREAK)

They arrived at the hospital. It was such a blur.  
So a bunch of interns came running and rushed Brennan through the doors.  
Booth heard a doctor say " Get her to O.R 3."  
Then a nurse came up to Booth and said that he needed to stay here and fill out paperwork.  
Booth couldn't concentrate he made so many mistakes on the paperwork but the nurse managed to get it.  
Booth started to pace it had been 2 hours and he hadn't heard anything from the doctor.  
"Booth." A soft voice said from behind him.  
Booth turned it was Angela. "She will be fine she has been through a lot worse."  
"I know." Booth said.  
"Seeley Booth?" A doctor in scrubs asked.  
"Yes. How is she? " Booth asked.  
"She has been through a lot." The Doctor sighed. "We managed to get the bullet out and control the bleeding."  
Booth sighed and thought "This will be the bad part."  
"But infection is very high at this stage due to high dehydration and starvation."  
Booth nodded. "Will she wake up?" This question was eating at Booth.

"Well we don't know." The doctor knew this was going to be a bad answer.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Booth was starting to get pissed.  
"She has suffered a lot of head trauma due to multiple blows to the head."  
"Aw Bones." Booth sighed.  
"When can we see her?" Angela asked.  
"Soon we just need to close her up." The doctor walked off.

(BREAK)

Angela went to get coffee and rang Cam to tell her about Brennan.  
Booth sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair and kept his eyes on the monitor.  
"I will not lose you again Temperance." He said in a low voice.  
He knew even though she wasn't awake that she would still hear him.  
He didn't know how long he stared at that screen. He didn't even notice when Angela came back and set down the coffee next to him.  
But what he did notice was a small twitch that her hand made.

* * *

Hey all. Back again lol. I would just like to thank Junesse for giving me inspiration for this chapter. I was feeling a tad depressed last night and had a writers block so thank you so much. Anyway keep the reviews coming there should be at least another chapter.

Megan :)


	7. Chapter 7

He Is Back. Chapter 7

"Bones?" Booth was on the edge of his seat.  
Brennan groaned.  
"Can you hear me?" Booth grabbed her hand.  
"Yes." Brennan groaned again.  
Booth sighed. She had made it but now this was a crucial moment. Does she remember what happened?  
Brennan's eyes fluttered open and immediately closed. It was bright in her room.  
"Do you know who i am?" For some reason Booth squeezed her hand.  
She sighed. "Booth did you just squeeze my hand?"  
Booth chuckled. "I guess I did."  
Brennan now had one eye open and looking at him. "I need water."  
"Take that as a hint." Booth got up and filled up a plastic cup.  
He handed it to her. She drank it almost in a second. She gave the cup back to Booth and he crushed it.  
"Did you get him?" Brennan asked now with the other eye open.  
Booth looked at Brennan and sighed.  
"Oh im sorry Booth. I know that you don't like doing that to people."  
Booth's mood changed from sorrow to anger.  
"No he deserved it for what he did to you." He growled.  
Brennan sighed. "Booth sit down your making me dizzy."  
It was true he was pacing in circles. Booth sat down.  
"Does everyone know I'm here?" Brennan asked just to change the subject.  
"Yeah the squints have been in and out of here a lot."  
Brennan nodded. She had suspected that this would happen.  
"Aren't you hungry?" Booth asked.  
"Yeah thanks for reminding me." Brennan sighed.  
Booth chuckled. "Good thing i saved this." Booth pulled out a pudding from his pocket.  
"Booth have you been stealing my puddings?" Brennan laughed.  
"Yes." Booth said guiltily. He handed the pudding over and got a metal spoon out of his other pocket.  
"That's very unsanitary but i don't care." Brennan said.  
She downed it in almost three spoonfuls.  
"I will get someone to get you lunch because hospital food is really bad." Booth smiled.  
"Thanks Booth." Brennan smiled back.  
"Bones why did you say you were stupid." Booth said suddenly remembering.  
"Because i know i should have had someone with me, you told me that." Brennan said with glassy eyes.  
"Bones this is not your fault." Booth said grabbing her hand.  
Brennan knew he was correct and yawned.  
"You should get some rest Bones." Booth said gently.  
"Yeah." Her eyes started to droop.  
"Don't leave." She sighed and squeezed his hand.  
"Not for a moment." Booth breathed in her ear.

* * *

Hey all. I'm not sure whether i should leave it at this or continue...Help. Lol i have NAPLAN this week so AHHHH *runs around room pulling out hair*  
anyway review tell me some idea's or what you think should happen or just leave a note. )  
Megan :):)


	8. Chapter 8

He Is Back. Chapter 8

Brennan woke up screaming, the monitors beeping and Booth smacking his knee into the hospital bed.  
"Bones its ok. Everything is going to be O.K." Booth said grabbing her hand.  
Brennan was sobbing, tears streaming down her face.  
All Booth could make out was "He.... is back."  
"It's ok it was just a dream, only a dream." Booth said squeezing her hand a bit too tightly.  
After her heart rate decreased back to normal Brennan looked at Booth and saw him grimace in pain.  
"Im sorry Booth." She said for the second time in one night.  
"It's ok Bones." Booth said.  
"It was so terrible." Brennan sobbed.  
"What happened?" Booth asked gently. He knew she would tell him in time even if she did compartmentalise for now.  
"I was back in that basement and he was standing over me grinning with a gun pointed to my face and i could still hear him saying that it would kill you when i died. Then you came bursting through that door and he chuckled and pulled the trigger." Tears were now streaming down her face.  
Just hearing her talk about what happened and hearing her anguish tore him up inside.  
He got up and sat on the end of the hospital bed so he was closer to her.  
He now held both of her hands being careful of the drip and he asked the question that had been on the tip of his tongue for the last 5 days now.  
"What did he do to you?" He let the words gently slip from his mouth.  
A sob escaped her mouth and he immediately regretted asking the question.  
"Bones im sorry..." he started to say but was cut of by a curt "No."  
"No?" Booth was perplexed.  
"I want to tell you." Brennan said a tear sliding down her face.  
That hit him hard. She actually wanted to tell him. Usually he had give her the "I'm your partner" speech but this he guessed had made them closer.  
"Only if you want to." Booth said softly.  
Brennan sighed. "For 2 days i didn't really know what happened to me i was unconscious. I'm guessing to the hard knock on the head with his gun and that i was smashed into a wall."  
Booth nodded he was feeling her pain.  
She cleared her throat " When i woke up the pain was terrible. My legs and arms were burning because of how tight he had tied me and my head was pounding because of the blows."  
Booth let that sink in and it made him angry but he continued to listen.  
"He tortured me he put a bottle of water just outside of my reach. I pulled several muscles in my back as i reached for it. Then he told me that he was leading the FBI on a wild goose chase and that it was killing you."  
Booth nodded. It did kill him.  
"Then he told me he wasn't going to kill me until the end when you came through those doors." This came out as a sob.  
All Booth wanted to do was hug her as tightly as he could and never let go but he wanted to know what happened.  
"He told me to look at myself. When i did i was correct 2 broken fingers cut on my eyebrow and a missing earlobe." She pointed at her ear.  
Brennan sighed. "I lost my favourite earring."  
Booth nodded it was her mother's pair.  
"It was the next day i think that he told me you had found out which city i was in. This filled me with hope that you would find me and save me from that hell. Then again he told me how he was going to kill me and i told him you were going to kill me and he hit me again with his gun." Brennan looked at Booth who was staring at her feet. He couldn't look at her, he could barely listen to her.  
"I could stop if you want Seeley." Booth shook his head but still didn't look at her.  
"The last day was the worst. I was barely conscious from lack of proper food and water. Epps was still walking around talking about how he was going to remember the look on your face till the day he died.  
I can't really remember the rest because i think i passed out but the last thing i remember is you coming through that door and firing before Epps. Then a searing pain in my shoulder which turned out to be a bullet."  
Brennan finished and looked at Booth.  
He was sobbing although he was trying to hide it Brennan could see.  
"Oh Booth." She sobbed herself and embraced Booth in a hug.  
This time she had to be strong for him.

* * *

Hi all. OK this chapter was really hard. I was feeling the emotions for this one especially for Booth. I would just like to thank Junesse again for giving me inspiration for this chapter. 2 chapters one night = tiring plus i have school tomorrow. Not to mention NAPLAN tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday,  
Here in Aus totally different timezones ... anyway there should be another chapter ( 2 if your lucky).

Megan:):)


	9. Chapter 9

He Is Back. Chapter 9.

Booth stopped crying and released his grip off Brennan.  
"You OK Booth?" She asked concerned.  
"Yeah Bones." He sighed. "I guess i should tell you my part now."  
"Not if you don't want to Booth." She said gently.  
"But i do." Booth said looking at her.  
She sighed this was going to be hard.  
"I walked into the lab the morning after you were taken." Booth began. "And i noticed you weren't there."  
Brennan nodded she was always first in.  
"Even Zack was getting worried." Booth sighed. "So i went and saw Camille but she didn't know either."  
"So i did the only thing i could think of and went around to your place." Brennan cringed. It was now a place of pain.  
"There was blood everywhere, on the carpet, on the lounge even on your bed for Christ sakes." Booth was getting worked up.  
"After the guys had finished marking out the struggle i had to go back to head office and fill in some paper work."  
Brennan held his hand. It was both of their pain.  
"Kirby told me to go home and prepare for questions from the squints." Booth said painfully. "Turns out Sunday night Angela charged into my house and tackled me to the ground."  
Brennan had a tear run down her face. "Oh God Angela." she thought.  
Booth let out a sob. "She ordered me to get off my ass and do something." His voice broke. "In front of Parker." He finished.  
Brennan let out a choked sigh. She loved Parker like he was her own son.  
"The next morning i was straight back in Cam's office. She told me i was wearing a hole in the carpet." Booth managed to chuckle.  
Brennan smiled.  
"Then i had a call about your car saying that it was found crashed half way to Boston. I arrived and i had a look around and i found a note saying that direction was everything."  
"He was smart." Brennan said.  
"Zack was smart too. He managed to figure it out."  
"How did he get there?" Brennan asked.  
"Angela drove him. She told Cam nothing was going to stop her from coming."  
Brennan smiled. "Yep that sounds like Angela." She thought.  
"I drove as fast as i could to get to Boston." He sighed. "They were happy enough to give me back up."  
"I arrived at Epps house but he wasn't home instead we scared the crap out of his mother, Who told us about the basement."  
"When we got to the basement there was a lot of radio contact it reminded me of how you said "Tic tac team" which made me even more determined to find you." Booth managed another chuckle.  
"We burst through that lower door and i knew if i wasn't fast enough he would kill you. When i saw you all battered and bruised it killed me and i fired." Booth sighed.  
"Then the ambulance trip was a blur. Doctors running everywhere getting you ready for surgery it killed me inside."  
"Its over now." Brennan said.  
"I know and do you know what Temperance?" Booth asked.  
Brennan was shocked never had he used her first name. "What?"  
"I will never ever lose you again."

* * *

So people almost at the end. NAPLAN = shit. Sorry for the swearing but no other choice of words.  
Lol one more chapter to go.

Megan:):)


	10. Chapter 10

He Is Back. Chapter 10

A few weeks later.....

"Booth i don't need your help." Brennan sighed. He was helping her with everything since she left the hospital.  
"OK." He said stepping away from the car door. Her arm was still in a sling from where the bullet had got her and she was trying to be a man about it.  
She gently got out of the door and closed it with her foot.  
"Are you ready?" Booth asked.  
"I think so." Brennan said opening the door with her good arm.  
"Sweetie!" Angela gasped and ran off the platform.  
"Hey Ange." Brennan was immediately crushed by Angela's hug.  
"I'm so glad your back." Angela said.  
"Me too Ange." Brennan said gasping for air.  
"Oh sorry." Angela let go. She didn't want her back in hospital.  
"Good to have you back Dr Brennan." Cam smiled. "Thanks Cam."  
Once everyone had said hello, they all walked onto the platform.  
Brennan sighed. This was where she was most at home.  
Booth's phone rang. "Booth." He answered.  
"Yes...OK...We will be right there." Booth shut his phone.  
"Do we have a case?" Brennan asked a smile playing on her lips.  
"We do." Booth said. Booth put his arm around her shoulder and led her off the platform.

* * *

Hey all. This is the end. It is short and sweet (I think) .Sad really. I enjoyed all your reviews. I'm working on another story so hopefully it will be up soon.

Megan:):)


End file.
